Shining Light
by The Conquerors
Summary: Looking for help in fighting the heartless, King Mickey searches various world to find another keyblade bearer. Unfortunaelty he ends up in the yokai world, but there he finds a boy whose soul shines light on the darkened world.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Rosario + Vampire or Disney.**

Tsukune was falling. This was indeed unusual even by his standards. As he was falling Tsukune looked around saw that everything around him was black like nothingness. Seeing this he wondered if he was conscious or not then this made him wonder another question: can you think or wonder if your unconscious. Do all you see is black like he is now or do just not know your unconscious and if that's the case how would anyone know what it's like?

Tsukune and any one reading this were spared from thinking and answering this philosophical and paradoxical question for he hit the ground, hard. Standing up with an "Ow." and rubbing his head he noticed that what he was standing on was yet another strange sight for him. The solid thing he had hit that had stopped his decent was a stained-glass pillar shaded red. The picture on the stained glass was of both Moka's.

The pink haired outer form was lying on the ground sleeping while the silver haired one was standing over her looking like she was about pummel something like she had done for Tsukune so many times. Surrounding the circumference of the pillar was small circles each with what looked like small black bi-pedal bugs with antennas and glowing yellow eyes like that of the bus driver's. Tsukune at seeing this immediately thought he was in a dream and a strange one for him at that.

_So much to do. So little time._

"And now voices are talking to me." Tsukune said to himself.

_power sleeps within you. It's time to awaken that power._

Tsukune barley had time to ask what it meant by that. Three pedestals grew out of the pillar each of them having a sword, a shield, and a staff all with a hidden mouse logo somewhere on them. Tsukune walked over to the sword and picked it up swinging it a little.

'Going along with the dream couldn't be to bad could it?' Thought Tsukune.

_A sword who's power is courage: The will to stand up to everything and leave destruction in it's wake. Do you choose this power?_

"Nah. That doesn't sound like me." Tsukune put the sword back on the pedestal and walked over to the staff whose end looked like it was a cyan blue mouse head with ears. He picked it up and held it in his hand like he did the sword.

_A staff whose strength is spirit: Power the eye cannot see. Do you choose this power?_

Tsukune looked at the staff in his hand as it kind of reminded him of Yukari's magic wand.

"The description sort of fits me I guess. But I should try out the shield also." Putting the staff back he walked over to the red and black pentagonal knight's shield with a red mouse head and ears logo on the center. Tsukune picked it up and put it in front of him as if he was protecting himself from something.

"All right mysterious creepy voice. What do you have to say about this one?" As if on cue the voice chimed in again.

_A shield whose strength is kindness: The desire to help ones friends. Is this the power you choose?_

"I kinda like the sound of this one. Yes! I choose this one! Now what creepy voice?" Suddenly the glass broke taking Tsukune down with it and the shield in his hand disappeared. Tsukune wondered if this was the voice's revenge for his comment. He started to fall through the black again but not for long as he came upon another stained-glass pillar landing gently on it. Looking around he noticed this one was shaded green and had Kurumu on it. See had her head cocked to the side and her facial expression was a peaceful and innocent one. Surrounding the circumference of this station was circles with various cakes and cookies, and other things she had backed for Tsukune in the past.

_There will be times when you have fight your way through obstacles. Don't worry. Keep a cool head and you'll do fine._

"What do you mean by that voice?" Questioned Tsukune but he was soon answered. One of the shadow bug-like things he saw a picture in Moka's pillar was now in front of him quit a ways twitching uncontrollably looking at him with it's endless yellow eyes stare.

"Holy shit what is that thing!" Screamed Tsukune. His screaming set off the shadow heartless. It turned completely flat like a real shadow and glided right towards him stopping in front of him and re-emerging into it's three dimensional from claws at the ready to strike. It was at this opportune moment that the dream shield Tsukune choose at the previous station reappeared in his hand. Quickly thinking he put it in front of him blocking the claw swipe by the shadow.

"I guess there's no way out this but to fight it like the voice said." Tsukune rushed at the shadow swinging the sharp right end of the shield against it's head knocking it down before smashing the bottom down on it's head as the finishing move. The shadow evaporated in a cloud of black mist before disappearing completely as if it never existed.

"I guess that wasn't so bad." No sooner did he say this irony then took it's course as three more shadows appeared behind him.

_Look out behind you!_

Tsukune turned around just in time to see one of the shadows lunge at him and scratch his arm with it's claws. Tsukune let out a grunt of pain before coming to his senses and whacking the heartless with his shield scoring a direct hit. This made it evaporate into dust and join it's previous brethren. The other two turned flat and started circling around Tsukune like predators waiting for the opportune moment to attack. Tsukune quickly followed them with his eyes waiting for them to attack.

One re-surfaced and lunged at Tsukune with sharpened claws but was quickly deflected back with his shield. It landed stunned shaking it's from side to side as if confused. Tsukune seeing this took his chance and swung the shield at it bashing it multiple times before slamming the shield down again killing another the shadow.

He turned around to see the last one re-surface and craw towards him. Tsukune just side stepped behind it unleashing another barrage of shield bashes destroying the last shadow.

"All right they're all defeated now what?" The floor of the pillar turned into some shadow like quick sand sucking Tsukune in it. When he opened his eyes from being in the dark (again) he found himself on another pillar this one being shaded a brownish-yellow with Yukari on it dramatically holding her wand up in the air. The pattern around this pillars circumference was circles with brooms with arms holding buckets of water.

_Sometimes you may come across items you can interact__with. Why don't you try it by opening that chest._

Tsukune turned around to see a stereo-typical adventure game chest right behind him at the edge of the platform with the key hole mystically glowing.

"How am I supposed to open it?" He then nonchalantly tapped the top of the chest gently with his shield and, to his surprise, it popped open. Inside was a container of some green liquid.

_It's a potion! Drinking it will heal some of your wounds. Go ahead try it._

Tsukune no longer creeped out by the voice and more trusting of it took a sip of the drink. The minuet he did the gash on his arm caused by the shadow healed instantly as if it was never there.

"This place just keeps getting more interesting." Tsukune said to himself. The pillar he was on then simply disappeared and he fell once more but this time he was getting used to it. After passing through the familiar black abyss he found himself coming to yet another pillar. As he expected seeing a pattern in the previous pillars this one had Mizore on it smiling with her lollipop in her mouth as what looked like a strong snow storm blew behind her and was shaded a light blue. Surrounding the circumference in small circles were trees, filing cabinets and more of Mizore's favorite stalking places. Landing on it shadow heartless instantly appeared and started attacking.

"Oh great it's you guys again." Tsukune waited until one jumped at him then instantly smacked it away with his shield killing it. They were scary at first when he didn't know what they were but watching them for sometime their attacks became predictable. He charged at another basing it quickly before it had a chance to attack destroying it. Another one that re-emerged from it's flat state it met the blunt end of the shield to it's face while last one had the shield thrusted through it. As he was fighting he wished he could be this brave in the real world when he is awake

After destroying them all a green wisps of light started circling around a small part of the station.

_That's a rest point. Stepping in it were refresh you of your tired and worn out state._

Seeing if the voice was right Tsukune stepped in the middle of the wisps and true to what it said he instantly felt as good as when he first got here. After doing this a set of stairs appeared going up to another stained-glass pillar. understanding this Tsukune walked off of the Mizore pillar and proceeded to climb up the stairs thankful this one didn't break out from under him.

Stepping onto this new pillar made the stairs behind him disappear making back-tracking onto the Mizore pillar impossible. The shade of this pillar was dark blue with the pattern being three teenagers, a boy with spiky brown hair, another with long silver hair, and a girl with auburn hair and behind them were anthropomorphic animals of a dog, a duck (who wasn't wearing any pants Tsukune noticed), and a mouse. The circumference of the pillar was circles containing patterns in the likeness of the mouse's ears.

_Be careful of the darkness in you!_

Tsukune mentally nodded at the voice until he was punched from behind breaking him out if his trance and sending him across the platform. Looking up Tsukune saw what looked exactly like his ghoul form before the headmaster gave him his holy lock to turn him back into a human.

_It's strong!_

The ghoul Tsukune grabbed the human one by the throat and picked him off the ground making the human one drop the dream shield. 'no duh' thought Tsukune in response to the voice.

_But if you believe in yourself you can overcome it!_

Tsukune couldn't react and make a comment to the voice for he was losing consciousness as the ghoul him was chocking him. Which made him once again wonder about the question earlier in the chapter but he still didn't have time to answer this for everything went black. The real unconsciousness kind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To get this out of the way Tsukune is not dead although it appears that way at the end of this chapter<strong>** it's just the dramatic way all of the tutorials in kingdom of hearts end. Now I know I have a lot of other fics I have to work on but I felt like I needed to type this because I'm leaving for Disney World today and felt in a Disney like mood and I was playing _Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days_ with an over active imagination. The other reason why I put this up is that I don't know where I'm going after this mostly because I don't know (can't decide) where to insert this into the KH timeline and want to play the new upcoming game coming out _Dream Drop Distance_ before deciding so it probably won't be updated until a long time but it will be updated!**

**The things that are a definite that you can expect from this though are Donald, Goofy, and Sora will be in it (of course). Kari will be in this and actually be able to FIGHT and not be the damsel in distress**** as in KH 1 and 2. Riku will be here just because he's a badass as is king Mickey motherf****** Mouse. The girls in Tsukune's harem will not turn into the stereotypical useless females in distress and will still be able to fight(KH I and II already did enough of that as previously stated). Tsukune's role and power is undecided so far but he is a main character. Also Spoiler alert: _a world based off of the Hunch back on Notre Dame is appearing in Dream Drop Distance as is a Fantasia world._ now that that's out of the way I'm off to see KING MICKEY!**


End file.
